All hail Feedback!
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: Possibly a bad attempt at a Creepypasta. I was just inspired to make one, and I wanted to see how you guys felt. I think it's the least blood-involved one you will ever see, though.


**Ben 10 Creepypasta: All Hail Feedback…**

Hi. I bet all of you are wondering what I mean by 'All Hail Feedback'. All of you Ben 10 Fans know who Feedback is, right? Good. For those who don't, Feedback was an alien Ben unlocked in Ben 10 Omniverse. He's about the height of a full grown man, has antennae and a tail, both with plugs at the ends. His fingers even have plug-holes in them. He has one green eye, and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Both the 11 and 16 year old versions have him now. He has electricity absorption and redirection powers, allowing him to easily deal with Megawhatts, and can even absorb manna, run on power lines, and is a pretty tough hand-to hand fighter, too. But I'm not talking about the TV show. I'm talking about the Omniverse video game. Yes. I purchased it literally a day after it came out. It was the last copy in the store, too. Nothing was wrong with the disk, and the seller didn't act weird. We had a short conversation about how it was the last game, too. My best friend, who is familiar with my love for Ben 10 stuff was there, too. I educated her on it from time to time. But that's beside the point.

I plopped it in my PS3, and the game seemed to start up normally. I played through the first level relatively quickly, and I found myself enjoying it, even though I prefer Cosmic Destruction. The weird stuff started after the first level ended. As soon as I unlocked Feedback, the game played Feedback's voice. He said, "About time you found me. Let's get this started." I raised my eyebrow, and shrugged. As soon as I checked his moves, He had ALL of his moves unlocked. "What the heck?" I asked myself. I only got Fourarms to level 2 so far, so this was extremely odd. I didn't even get a cheat code to unlock all of Feedback's moves or anything either. I decided to play through the level with him, and see how powerful he would be. He was cleaning every enemy up within one or two hits depending on the combo I used. The Square, Square, Triangle button seemed to do the most damage. Even odder, Ben never timed out the entire time I stayed Feedback. He would if I was anyone else, but not him. I thought one of the developers hacked Feedback in my copy of the game or something. Oh well. Even weirder was when I got to Malware. The cutscenes still went on as normal, but during the fight with Malware, I wanted to choose Diamondhead since he was the only one in the show that actually beat him at this point of watching it. Diamondhead kept getting killed, so I decided to use Feedback to speed it up. I became Feedback, and Malware magically stopped attacking. He even seemed scared. I thought, "Okay… I'll just kill Malware with Feedback, then." Even Rook froze in place. I attacked Malware with the Square, Square, Triangle combo, and Malware was instantly killed! I clapped, and the cutscene kept the story going on.

As soon as I got to level three, though, I checked my Omnitrix roster to set it for Fourarms and Heatblast, since they were the best 16 year old Ben had at this point. I was surprised to see Feedback in my roster here, too! He was right next to Shocksquatch. I put Feedback in my team as well, to speed up the process of running through the level. Feedback still had the 11 year old look, but he seemed more psychotic-looking. I thought it was weird. Feedback, here? I continued on, and used Feedback for fighting while using the other ones for obstacles or solving a puzzle. It seemed like he was invincible. It was then that I noticed Feedback never flinched when he got hit, because in level 2, he still took damage. Here though, I stopped moving Feedback to watch his health. It never dropped. "Okay…" I thought to myself. I kept going to the end of the level. With each new level, Feedback seemed to get a new power or ability. Eventually, I never had to use any other alien at all, with either 16 or 11 year old Ben. Feedback could solve EVERY puzzle and get me across every obstacle. He even started killing bosses in one shot with any of his combos as the game went on. With each new level completed, he had a different finishing line.

Level 3: "I'll be the only alien you need from now on."

Level 4: "You like feeling this strong, don't you?"

Level 5: "Likin' me, Tennyson?"

Level 6: "Why is Rook even here? He dies all the time anyway." Which speaking of, in the next level, Rook was nowhere to be seen. I knew something was up with the game by now. I was beginning to think Feedback had done something to Rook offscreen, even though he still appeared in cutscenes after the levels ended.

Level 7: "You have every alien, but from now on, I'll do everything." He was right. Every part that would have required anyone other than Feedback, Feedback, in some odd way, could solve it himself.

Level 8: "You still are using the others? I'll fix that." I automatically became Feedback in this level without even selecting him. The game wouldn't even allow me to become anyone else, and I took a look at Feedback's model again. His body was now covered in the lines that Malware covered him with in the Showdown Part 1 episode. The rest of him still looked normal. By now was when he was killing bosses with one combo. This was starting to get REALLY creepy now. I kept progressing, though.

Level 9: "Bugs? You mean a bug like you?!" Feedback stared at me directly, smiling like he did in the Omniverse intro sequence, with his arms crossed. I had to use all my strength to keep going. I could still control Feedback, but his movements were starting to get different. He would insert his antennae into enemies now, sap them of any life force, and use his tail in a similar manner, and he even tossed them around like rag dolls. Not even Fourarms did that in this game. When I ran into Animo in this level… I saw Rook on the game map finally. He was unconscious, and his eyes were closed. His arms were crossed in an X over his body. Feedback, before the fight with Animo started, said, "See what I did to Rook? You're next, Animo." While I saw objects that looked like Cannonbolt was required for them, He would spin them himself. Feedback even moved the heavy objects by himself. When it came to the final phase of the fight, Feedback started automatically charging up the generators without me putting in any input! He jumped at Animo, and when he punched Animo, the screen went black. I thought the game froze, until I heard Animo scream. The screen came back, and Animo was replaced with a tombstone that said, 'Here lies Dr. Animo. The lowest scum in the universe. Let all those who see this remember these words. All. Hail. Feedback.' Oh man. Feedback then looked at me again. He said, "Ready for the final kills, dude?" As if he was talking to me directly. He even gave me a text box that said Yes and No on it. Feedback then continued to say, "It's okay if you don't. I'm sure you had fun slaughtering your competition, though." I wanted to get this experience over with, so I hit yes.

Level 10: "Okay. I warned you, Tennyson." I was loaded up into the start of the level. Feedback had now finally completely looked different. His white line was colored red, his eye was red, and the Malware lines were still there. His black parts were also colored red. So, he was a completely red Feedback. I quickly started destroying every enemy in the level, continued with solving the puzzles, and even realized Feedback was… well, probably self aware, or something. He would look back at me and ask me questions like, "So, enjoying the slaughter?" and "Malware's got nothing on us. Why do you look so scared?" I gulped when I got to the final boss fight with the two Malwares.

Level 11: "Prepare for the final kills, Ben." Feedback still thought I was Ben. I hoped it would stay that way. Feedback, of course, killed Past Malware easily. But Future Malware actually proved to be annoying. Feedback, no matter how strong he got, was NOT immune to bottomless pits. I realized that the hard way on a few occasions. After a few times of getting knocked into a pit, I managed to defeat Future Malware. When it came time for me to fight both, Feedback immediately took over again. He automatically stretched both of his antennae into Future Malware, while Past Malware only got Feedback's tail stuck in him. I gulped. He absorbed all of their energy, reducing both of their bars to zero at the same time. I ran for the power button, but I heard Feedback say, "Don't even think about it, Ben. You NEED me. And you know it. NOW WATCH!" I hypnotically sat back down. Feedback said, "Good." He expanded all of his red electrical energy outwards. I heard the dying cries of Max, Blukic, and Driba. It showed me a shot of the Earth, and it exploded. The screen faded to black, then, in big red letters on the screen, it said… "ALL HAIL FEEDBACK!" There were also tombstones under it. Each one listed the bosses I fought, the aliens I unlocked, along with Rook, Max, Blukic, and Driba. One even said, "Ben Tennyson." Feedback's head popped into the screen. He said, "That's for abusing me and letting Malware kill me, you jerk. Maybe I'll come back when you stop beating yourself up about me." The PS3 then automatically shut off. It wasn't until I watched the TV show until both Showdown episodes that I finally realized what Feedback was saying. I even turned the game back on after I watched the episodes later on that he talked to me. He looked like his 11 year old form, and he looked at me with a smile. He said, "Thanks for forgiving yourself, Ben." He then let me play the game normally. I never saw Feedback again to this day, at least in places where he wasn't supposed to be, and he was back on par with everyone else, not being god powered. I sighed. Well, at least I could live my life normally again. Well… that was odd, right?

A/N: I wanted to make a creepypasta ever since I read one, I tried to avoid the slasher stuff, and keep blood out. I think I did an okay job. Of course, this will never rank up to like, "Pokemon Creepy Black", which is my favorite one. "Glitchlett" is up there, and so is "Glitchy Red." I also like the one about Pyro's face for TF2. Tell me how you feel about creepypastas, and if this creeped you out at all. If not, I'll never do one again, I swear.


End file.
